


Flying High, Flying Low

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Characters, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: What If:Simon was revived, but is now living in 2020?With the survivors that were also on that island with him in 1954, as well as being stuck as a child's body for eternity, how will this cope up with his thoughts on the others?
Relationships: Simon (Lord of the Flies)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Flying High, Flying Low

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an entry for my Sophomore Advance English Class Satire Summative, but I decided to put this story in here as well.
> 
> This will also be a oneshot of a Lord of the Flies story, but I might allow some requests at the end of the story if you want to see more oneshots featuring Simon in the modern/current time period.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to William Golding. I only own Nurse Sonia, and the doctors.
> 
> Warning: This contains spoilers from the actual book of Lord of the Flies. If you haven't finished it yet, you're free to leave.

Everything was a blur, as the young brunette boy began to wake up.

He awoke to a sound that was coming from the heartbeat monitor in the hospital.

"What just happened…?", the young brunette boy muttered to himself.

Slowly but surely, the young brunette began to lift his body gently into a sitting position.

Suddenly, his mind immediately snapped!

“Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood! Do him in!”

This made the young boy panic in fear. The memories started to flood back in his mind.

Some airplane crashed… 

The sound of a conch…

A dead pig's head…

Everything that led up until the brunette's presumed demise

"Ah! Wh-What?! How am I-?!"

"Hey, easy there. Easy!", the nurse that was right beside the young boy tried to calm him down, "You were gone for a bit young one."

The young boy shakingly looked up at the nurse, "G-Gone…?"

"Yes.", the nurse nodded, "But with the correct help, we were able to bring you back to life."

Silence began to rise.

But the nurse calmly sighed at the still-slightly panicking little boy,

"Well now.", she began to jot down notes of the brunette boy, "Judging by the reaction I just received from you, it appears that trauma of yours didn't affect your memory, Simon Flutter."

The young brunette boy, named Simon Flutter, nodded quietly.

Every single memory that led up until his presumed demise, the thought about death made him quiver.

September 17, 1954…

The memory of the End of Innocence…

Simon looked around in a timid and meek manner, almost like he was discovering something new and scary at the same time.

This hospital that he was in, was nowhere near he remembered.

It was more modernized than how it once was.

"If you were wondering Simon, it's currently September 17.", the nurse remarked, "Specifically, September 17, 2020."

This both confused Simon, not to mention it also put him in awe.

If the year was 2020, rather than 1954, how was he still alive.

And yet, why is he still a child?

"My father was the one that found you, back when your dead body was drifting away from the island. And because of the type of drug the other doctors were tasked to give you, you still kept your child-like body and characteristics."

Simon just looked at his healed up wounds, shaking like a leaf, seeing how fragile his small body currently feels like.

"It was a good amount that you ended up becoming both young and somewhat immortal. Bad side to this is that you have to live with these small but visible scars that were found on your body."

The young boy looked at the nurse again, still in shock about the incident back on that island.

"Excuse me Miss...", Simon asked in his usual polite but shy manner.

"Please, call me Nurse Sonia.", the nurse answered.

Simon timidly nodded, "Where are the others though? Were they brought back too?"

Sonia sighed deeply with a sadden look on her face.

"Fortunately my dear Simon, they are safe. But because of their barbaric minds, we had to send all the survivors to another room for testing purposes."

The young brunette gasped.

Despite knowing that they were the ones that ended up killing him when they all thought he was a beast, none of them actually deserve this drastic of a fate!

"Not to mention, that you weren't the only victim. But you were also the only one that my father found."

Simon, at that point, had stopped shaking, but still felt extremely worried for those who were back on that island.

Everyone else that was on that island…

Sonia gently comforted the young brunette boy, by hugging him in a sincere manner.

"You really seem to care about them, don't you?", she asked kindly

Simon quietly whimpered, "Yes..."

Even if they all treated him badly, Simon knows that they were still kind deep inside.

However, it was still their choice to kill him…

"Nurse Sonia...", Simon muttered timidly, "Please let me see them!"

Sonia seems surprised by that response.

But she allowed the young brunette anyway, before helping him get up after not walking for a long time.

"You sure about this Simon?", she politely asked, knowing that Simon was still in the process of healing.

Simon looked at the nurse gently, and nodded with consent, "I want to see them one last time. Before I get dismissed from the hospital."

With that, Sonia helped Simon up to his feet, before bringing him to where those he'd once known in the basement floor of the building.

Everywhere inside was extremely different then what he was used to.

Even before the airplane crashed on that island.

"You weren't kidding when you said it is currently 2020...", Simon quietly muttered in a saddened tone.

Sonia looked at the young brunette boy, "I'm so sorry Simon."

At that point, Sonia finally showed Simon what was happening to the survivors on that island.

Each of them still looked like how they were all like when they first arrived on the island.

Fresh and new, as if nothing happened to them.

However, each and every one of them were unconscious in tubes, surrounded by green liquid to keep them alive and healthy inside.

All while, a few doctors were watching their preserved bodies.

"How long have they been there?", Simon shakingly asked.

Sonia gently petted Simon on the head, "They have been like this ever since their first month being interrogated. All of them were found guilty for their barbaric actions, and will be preserved as experiments for all eternity."

The young boy shook his head in disbelief, afraid of what might happen to them.

"My father didn't want to do it either, but the others say it was for the best. So once those boys were asleep, they knocked them into a coma-state to put them in this scenario."

There was silence in the entire room.

Simon quietly sighed, "Nurse Sonia...It didn't have to come to this..."

Sonia slowly looked at the young brunette, "It had to be done, according to my father."

He quietly walked over to the preservation tubes, thinking about how it came to this terrible fate.

But all he knew was that their barbaric actions brought them into this mess, and are doomed to be a preserved prisoner forever.

Not to mention, that Simon himself, even if he won't have the same fate as them, but live in a body of a child, made it much worse.

Sonia hugged him gently.

"Again, I'm very sorry that it has come to this Simon.", the nurse muttered.

Then, a small request came from the brunette's mouth.

"May I come visit them?"

Sonia looked down at the young boy, "Excuse me?"

Simon began to explain, "Please let me visit them, when I have the time."

The nurse nodded and accepted it, "Of course. Anything for you and your friends, Simon."

The brunette timidly smiled kindly, appreciating the kind gesture, "Thanks Nurse Sonia."

Sonia smiled back, "I won't break this promise. I can confirm that."

The nurse brought the brunette boy back up, bringing to the lobby of the hospital.

"For now, Simon.", Sonia smiled, "I'll be the one taking good care of you. Like how a mother would to her loving child.

Simon smiled much more, thinking of how humanity can be balanced, mostly good, or mostly bad.

"That will be lovely.", Simon responded.

Even if things went bad at first, in the end, he knows that everything will just get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for oneshot request featuring this iteration of Simon, except the others will simply be mentioned in the story, or seen in flashbacks.
> 
> OCs are going to pop up for these requests, since this is more of an AU.
> 
> Sorry if this story is a little bit bad compared to the other stuff I done, but this was originally just my Advance English Class submission.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, and see you next time!


End file.
